


Handle with Care

by SurlyUnskilled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Expansion, Breast Expansion, Female Solo, Futanari, Huge balls, Masturbation, Other, cock growth, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled
Summary: Sara, a bike messenger, comes home with a raising need to relieve tension.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Handle with Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is another really old story, roughly six years old. It's a really short one and but I did reedited slightly to not make it as horrible. It was inspired by a picture drawn by PWCSponson who does a lot of hyper works, I recommend checking him out if you like really hyper people. https://twitter.com/PWCSponson

The rustling of a doorknob echoed throughout the dim apartment before it finally granted entry to a young woman. A heavy sigh leaving her mouth as she plopped her messenger bag on the floor and kicked off her well worn sneakers. Another long day had worn down Sara, the bike messenger, and all she wanted now was to just relax and blow off some steam. Tugging at the collar of her gray tank top, she attempted to cool herself off as she wandered her apartment. Each step caused a shifting of the barely noticeable bulge that rested within her dark green cargo pants, her reason for choosing a looser outfit today. But the constant rubbing of her crouch against the firm bike seat had caused some unexpected growth that was mercifully delayed by the desire to not get another ticket for public indecency as she rushed back home.

In the safety of her apartment though, there was no need to worry and as such she could get right to work. The session should be quick, so she made no effort to undo her ponytail as she'd have to get back on her route sooner than she wished. Wasting no further time, she flopped down on the couch and fumbled with her pants before finally unzipping them. With access available, her hands slithered into her own clothing and fished into her panties, making her gasp lightly as she made contact with her special package. Handling with great care, a limp 7 inch cock and a pair of baseball sized nuts were withdrawn from her pants which she rubbed gently as she whispered, "Sorry about ignoring you this morning. Looks like I learned my lesson though. You almost caused a scene out there." She giggled lightly as her thumb softly massaged the topside of the shaft, causing it to throb and plump up a bit with blood.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get off in the morning now as well. Once a day ain't covering it anymore." She promised herself which seemed to please her flaccid tube as it began plumping up in her hands, her balls following suit as they began the produce the needed payload. "Like the sound of that huh?" She smirked before giving a faint moan as the dick continued to harden, standing up slightly and climbing up to 10 inches in length. Her unoccupied hand maneuvered over to her balls, which hadn't ceased their growth, giving her a good handful for just one nut as she caressed the orbs.

She didn't speak anymore as her sole focus was on expanding the pleasure coursing through her junk, not even caring about a secondary swelling occurring in her top. Her nipples hardened and dented the cotton fabric of her tank top as her bust filled out the material and drooped a little. Her hand released her balls as it swung upward to mash one of her growing breasts, causing her to sharply gasp and bite her lip. Shivering from the wave of pleasure that was washing over her, her cock lurched upward to a whole 15 inches and counting as she slid her hand along the underside of the meaty member. As her palm flowed along the length of the shaft, the tip of her index finger traced the large cock vein at the underside of her penis before tickling the underside of the tip. This cause the rod to bulk up more in size as the hand was getting frustrated with her top getting in the way, vanishing underneath it to rub her bare flesh directly, each squeeze and circle making her toes curl.

Her breathing grew heavier and her eyes shut as she fantasized her dream woman trying to work over her shaft, but it was a futile effort as with each passing second the cock simply became larger to handle. The sensation of her skin stretching, of her grip being forced to widen, and of her balls spreading her legs further apart making her drool slightly as she wanted more and knew her body would give her just that. As her shaft began to approach the two feet mark, the tip pressed against her cheek which caused her to giggle and plant a light kiss on it. By now her breasts were starting to pour out of the bottom of her top as her fingers traced around the areola which made her twitch. Her thighs and knees rubbed together in order to squish her heated swelling sack which churned with several gallons of cum.

Loads so heavy that precum was beginning to pour out from the tip of her cock, the clear fluid lubricating her shaft enough to assist her hand's job, each tug pulling out more growth as her unit pass the 2 and a half foot mark. Her fingers pinched and pulled her nipples which resulted in the same effect as each pull appeared to make her breasts larger. All the attention causing her production to go into overtime as her balls swelled up dramatically before slapping into the ground as her breathing hastened/ As they ballooned they seem to drag her down with them as she sank into the cushions of the couch before sliding off and onto the floor. Moving her legs so her feet could gently massage her balls as they sank into the hot smooth skin, she began to lick, suck, and even French kiss her cock as it was nearing three feet in length and was already beefier than her thigh while her breasts smothered her torso and fell into her lap, pressing against the base of her shaft.

Each throb of her heart caused another pump of her penis which would fire out another squirt of precum as the thick veins decorating her length throbbed heavily. She needed more however and hugged her shaft against her, sinking it between her cleavage as her feet began to heavily knead her balls. Wrapping her arms around her own expanded tits, she had them grip the shaft tightly before moving her body to titfuck herself as her feet pleasured and massaged her balls. Her teeth grit as the pleasure was starting to mount, each movement shocking her with pleasure as her muscles started to tighten and her hot breath heated the air. Globs of precum poured down onto her as well as the couch as the splattering echoed throughout her mostly empty apartment. She was so close, but her grip was starting to weaken as even now her body continued to grow relentlessly, Her cock reaching higher and higher as her tits covered more of her legs, even her balls were getting harder to cover with her feet.

Her beastly cock was reaching 5 feet now while it's girth surpassed her own body's width, but thankfully her massive tits were still up to the challenge to trapping the monster. However her body's ability to move so much mass was starting to dwindle as it was simply getting to heavy to move. All the warmth of her body however, the smoothness of her skin, the hardness of her cock, and the sensation of her growth was taking her to the edge as the precum's properties changed to a denser, thicker form. Splattering everywhere as each pump had enough power to launch the ropes a few feet into the air. She bit her lip and stifled a moan as her muscles tightened, throwing her head back as it rested against the couch seat. Her back began to arch as her legs shook and her eyes rolled back while her balls started to contract. Opening her mouth, a loud drawn out moan escaped her as soon a thick bulge fattened up her cock as it ran through the length and erupted out of the tip like a volcanic blast.

A unholy eruption of magma hot cum fired out and smashed into some cheap furniture across the room but the natural disaster wasn't over. One eruption followed another as the dense loads smashed into the walls, dented the ceiling, and flooded the floor as Sara cried out in orgasmic bliss. Even her own body wasn't spared from the acockalypses as more voluminous loads launched into the air and rained cum all over her, painting her a pearly white. The orgasm lasted for what seemed like roughly a half hour before finally starting to subside. Exhausted, Sara coughed up some cum and rested on the edge of the now white couch, her cock finally growing limp and landing with a meaty thud on the wet floor which cracked the flooring slightly. Tits heaving heavily, she looked over the freshly painted room and once again thanked her own foresight for keeping her living room mostly empty of items.

Looking herself over next, she smiled at her current size, cupping her breasts and scooping up some cum. She even playfully kicked her feet in the pool of cum that was once the floor, letting herself enjoy the warm bath. As her fingers moved along her body, she felt the pleasure of her sensitive skin which made her shiver and caused her cock to twitch lightly. Softly her balls throbbed as she kept feeling herself up watching as gradually her cock would start to harden once more, raising up higher than it had been when she came, casting a menacing shadow over her. Grinning, she looked at her watch which was plastered with cum, making it illegible before looking once more at her cock which throbbed and began swelling once more along with her loudly churning balls, "No harm in a second round I suppose."


End file.
